


And We Will Walk Side by Side Once More

by Indiana_J



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_J/pseuds/Indiana_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loyalty trumps grief</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Will Walk Side by Side Once More

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and it was written for the 'Awesome Ladies Ficathon' on LJ for the prompt Babylon 5, Susan Ivanova, "loyalty"

"Where do you place your grief, Susan, so that you may walk this path?" Delenn asked as the aging leader of the Anla'shok settled next to her on her customary bench.

Four years had passed since the death of John and the two women rarely spoke of the fact that their original numbers were fast dwindling.

"I could say, I suppose, that I have no grief," Ivanova said slowly.

"No?"

"Well, perhaps a little." She leaned forward and tried not to think of the extra twenty years her old friend would have had with them. Of Marcus in cryo. Of Lando and G'Kar. Of even herself and Delenn. "After all these years, Delenn, and after all we have seen and done -"

She shook herself, a full body shake. "Come what may, I will walk with my brothers and sisters again. It is this belief that allows me to retain their memory without the price of grief or pain and allows me to stand my ground after so much loss."

And their footfalls would echo amongst the planets and would shake the very foundation of the universe.


End file.
